


Remembrance In Bloom

by TabbyChat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (just one), (no blood mentioned), Canonical Character Death, Flowers, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Grief/Mourning, Prison, Wakes & Funerals, graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyChat/pseuds/TabbyChat
Summary: A boy was lay to rest that day- one that was the spark of the land. How did everyone cope?
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Remembrance In Bloom

They made a memorial for him. Planted flowers along the pathway, stained in the colors of who he was. Red, for his favorite shirt, the one he wore with pride, that became so tattered during his exile, that he spent hours sewing back together. Blue, for the eyes that had shimmered with an almost fervent confidence in life, the ones that had reignited even brighter than before after fading. 

Yellow, for the streak of hair atop his head, a blinding shade of blonde that made his presence known (not that you wouldn’t hear him first.) And orange, for the earth he’d trodden over, the paths he’d made and destroyed, and the sunsets he always admired so, acting as if he’d been reborn each time.

The funeral wasn’t like the others held in the past. Instead of being a mockery of the deceased, or a no-show event, this one could pass as a legitimate funeral. For now, the casket was empty, the fate of his body unknown. It could have been burnt to a crisp, or torn to shreds by vengeful hands.

A tearful eulogy was delivered by the boy- no, man, who had been his best friend in life, mourning the loss of his spark. And speeches were given by so many- those who didn’t know him well, his close compatriots, even one who had been his enemy back when he was alive. 

What their words all shared was a regretful sort of gloom- one that made them realize that there was so much more they could have appreciated back when he was alive. He was a sort of glue holding everyone together, whether it was with a mutual goal- to lift him up, take him down- or a shared friendship. Without him, everything felt so much stiller, so much quieter.

In the coming days, it was quiet indeed. Everything seemed to be almost suspended. Things happened in the background, like the quiet creep of gradual red over the ground, or the building of a magnificent summer home, but nothing was taking center stage like it had before. No big conflicts, no celebrations, no new nations… just silence.

Within the bowels of a deep, dark prison, illuminated by faint lava-light, a bridge traveled over a treacherous moat, shaking dangerously every step of the way. The cell held two things- one man facing the wall, seemingly asleep, and the other laying prone, clammy limbs lay akimbo across the prison floor, unblinking eyes staring at the ceiling. Mournfully, the warden scooped the corpse up into his arms, and boarded the bridge, not hearing a word from the unconscious other.  
Finally, he was lay to rest, surrounded by the bright blossoms, a finality etched in his gravestone. 

Rest In Peace- Tommy   
Our dear friend

END

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 30 minutes due to the fact that I’m in shambles over Tommy’s death. It’ll probably age badly. Oh well.


End file.
